


一只门把手

by KazamiMori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adapted from real events, M/M, 日狛, 狛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: Kiss随便亲，醋就不要乱吃了。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 12





	一只门把手

日向坐在工位上的时候狛枝似乎还没来，至少他的杯子里还没添上新的茶水。这没什么值得注意的，所以他只是扫过一眼便移开了视线。

这目光最终在站在门板内侧的女孩子身上停下了。

那是这个雄性含量超标的科室里难得一见的亮丽风景线，人气很高，性格温柔还容易可爱地脸红。倒不是说日向对她有什么心思（讲道理自从脱出之后他就觉得自己不太可能恋爱了，完全没办法再心动的样子）只是这女孩儿状态实在奇怪：她在门与墙角构成的一方小小三角空间里低着头不知干些什么，从日向的角度只能看到她纠结地搅在一起的手指，脸色即使是以她来讲也红得过头了，还时不时探头向外看一眼，说不上是在等谁来还是在怕谁来。

——但似乎也不是很奇怪。

果然是因为爱情吧，年方21的日向创颇为深沉地想。年轻的爱情鸟们不都是这样吗？

他对同事们的爱情八卦兴趣不大，何况未来机关并不禁止办公室恋爱（鉴于本支部部长也正深陷恋爱之中），这就更没什么理由去探听了。他日向创会作为一个单身汉真心实意祝福他们的，无论对方是……

是……

日向的祝福在下一个人进来后就卡在了喉咙里，噎得他差点一口气没上来。

在这一刻之前，如果有人告诉他“狛枝凪斗会和普通的女孩子（或许也没那么普通，想想未来机关的成员构成）谈普通的恋爱”，日向一定会本着人道主义关怀把他送去第七支部的月光原那里接受治疗的。

遗憾的是没人能把自己的眼球单独送去治疗，即使是他也没有这种才能。

——不过这也不妨碍他试图把它们抠下来。

对自己即将被抠下来的命运浑然不觉的眼球仍尽职尽责地向他传递着视觉信息：狛枝凪斗推门进来后很快注意到了门后的女孩（这让她的脸更红了），他照旧挂着他那看似正常的温柔笑容，两人不知说了些什么，随即以一种亲密过分的距离一同躲进门后的三角形狭小空间，门板在这之后以不很稳定的频率轻微晃动。十分钟后两人双双走出，女孩的脸颊恢复了平时的白皙，只是眼角仍含羞涩；狛枝则十分正常地走到日向斜对面属于自己的工位上，甚至心情很好似的和日向打了个招呼：

“早上好日向君，今天又是充满希望的一天呢！”

日向木然地看着他，满心吐槽恨不能用呆毛射到那张笑眯眯的脸上：“……早。”

狛枝俯下身，越过磨砂玻璃隔板从日向桌角拿走了茶叶罐。他喝不惯速溶咖啡又需要什么东西提神的时候都会顺日向的茶来喝，这是久而久之的习惯性行为所以也没什么奇怪的。要命的是，狛枝伸来的那只漂亮的手上一道新鲜的淡粉划痕分外显眼。

狛枝晃去了茶水间，日向坐在工位上缓缓裂开。

所以现在同期生中真的就只剩下我和左右田两个单身汉了是吗？日向悲伤地想。

花村不算，他自己显然很快乐，各种意义上。

这个认知简直太打击人了，被狠狠打击到了的日向整个上午都心不在焉。

狛枝，那个狛枝，居然也会恋爱，而自己直到现在还没能对其他什么人有过类似“喜欢”的感觉。究竟是真的普通平凡到可悲的地步还是被那段浸透了血气的日子变得超乎寻常的奇怪至今仍无定论，日向浑浑噩噩地捶下Enter键，算是在正式下班前争取到了一点发呆的时间。

“日向君已经做完了吗？”狛枝不知什么时候站在了背后，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋越过肩膀看着他的电脑屏幕，“一起去吃午餐？”

“你不是和、”日向如梦方醒，把差点出口的某个名字和质问似的话咽进肚子里去。

狛枝表情茫然：“我？”

“我说，不是都有可以约饭的女孩子了？”日向开玩笑似的睨他一眼，“再和我这个男性出去也太无趣了吧。”

狛枝看上去只是更加茫然了。这家伙向来擅长装得一副无知模样，日向恨恨地想。这次我可不会上当。

他学着左右田的样子拍拍狛枝的肩膀便施施然落荒而逃，丢下狛枝在原地满眼困惑。

“……日向君？”

日向是在附近的一间小储藏室里解决午饭的，一想到在餐厅可能会见到的场景他就整个人都不好了（虽然窝在这里想象也并没有好到哪里去）。

啊啊所以这都怪在狛枝头上好了，要不是他所做的那些事自己也不会到现在也没法真的喜欢上谁。日向这么想着咬了一口一次性便当盒里的玉子烧。并不好吃。

这个房间里同样有显示器，不同于贾巴沃克岛上专为监视与传递艳粉色的信息而设置的监控显示器，它们是为「希望」的建设而配置的，AI能够通过它们为希望的计划的执行人们提供帮助。因为日向的存在，显示器自动开启，午休时间似乎很闲的七海在屏幕那一端聚精会神地打着游戏。日向看着她专注的样子，心情也有了好转。

这与那时也没什么不同嘛，日向开心又有点难过地想。

女孩心满意足地放下手柄伸了个懒腰，屏幕上大大的金色“winner”映着她的侧脸描出漂亮的线。直到这时候她才看向屏幕外：“是日向君……中午好。”

日向咽下最后一角点心，“中午好，七海。”

“日向君为什么会在这里？”她歪了歪头，“唔……而且狛枝君也不在。”

日向噎了一下：“为什么他要在？”

“日向君和狛枝君总是一起行动哦……至少，在我看着的时候是的。”她似乎在思考什么，隔了一会才继续说，“奇怪，哪里都找不到狛枝君……”

连掌握机关内部几乎所有情报的AI都说找不到那就是肯定找不到了，日向随口敷衍一句：“大概出去了吧，总不能在职员餐厅约会。”

七海困惑地看着他。日向烦躁地揉了揉额发：“反正……那家伙能有喜欢的人，也不是什么坏事。”

也许面对着非人的少女时的确更能吐露心声，日向长长呼出一口气，对她露出安慰性质的笑容：“我只是……我只是有点不适应。突然之间大家就都跑到我前面了、什么的。”尤其是狛枝，那个任谁都以为永远不会有所改变的狛枝。“正好方便他和喜欢的人培养感情——我可等着大家的集体婚礼呢，就是左右田可能要难过一点。”

七海懵懵懂懂应了一声，她从来都不懂这些，玩不来galgame的超级Gamer，有点不食人间烟火的AI女孩。

但是她又补充道：“日向君，不喜欢的事情还是不要做比较好哦……我是这么想的。”

日向望着她月灰色的眼睛，为没能从中找出0与1的数据流而心生慌乱。

他只是需要一点时间来适应，要不了多久。日向努力对这一整个下午狛枝的频频窥视视而不见，刚下班就匆忙溜走，留狛枝在那里自顾自思考着什么。原本做好了狛枝会来敲宿舍门的准备，结果居然一夜寂静，不知何时睡着的结果就是次日清晨醒来时却好像根本没睡一样，简直要命。

身心俱疲的日向打着哈欠去上班，推开门时听见门后当啷一声响。他奇怪地向门后一看，门把手孤零零地躺在地上。

“……”

这把手坏得实在蹊跷，日向找遍门后的一方角落也只寻到一颗螺丝钉，另一颗则不翼而飞。而且因为现在是惯于提前十五分钟来上班的那部分人的打卡高峰，同事们一个接一个匆匆走进来又一个接一个被他吓了一跳，日向不得不隔一会就向外面瞄一眼，确认三分钟内不会有人进来再鼓捣这只见鬼的把手。但这东西本来就缺了一只螺钉，况且他也没办法徒手拧螺丝钉，一时苦恼地站在门后了。

——等等，这个境况是不是有点似曾相识……？

疑问并没有持续太久，一个熟悉的好听声音凑近过来：

“日向君，需要帮忙吗？”

“你能派上什么用——”

日向闭了嘴：狛枝手上拿着一把螺丝刀，还装在密封袋里的新螺钉也是恰好合适的尺寸，日向瞪着这两样东西一时失语。

“今天早上路过仓库时顺手拿的。”狛枝意有所指地说，“多亏了昨天被日向君拒绝的不幸？”

日向看着螺丝刀和螺钉，看着狛枝扶住门板的手，看着他揶揄的神情，目光在这三者之间游移不定了好一会才突然意识到什么，纠结地往后蹭了一蹭。然而门后的空间实在太狭小，这一举动只是拉开了几个厘米的距离，并且这点距离很快也被狛枝侵蚀掉了。

“昨天我可真是很无辜啊，”狛枝挂着他所谓“无辜”的表情越来越近，“突然就被日向君讨厌了，还被说了‘和女孩子约会去吧你个混蛋’这样的话，真伤心。”

“……别把自己的妄想说得跟真的似的。”

“哈哈，是吗？”这个人完全不以为意地抛开了先前一本正经的口胡，“但不管怎么说，我还是比较想和日向君一起去啊——无论是午餐还是约会。日向君呢？”

随便你吧，日向想。

门和门把手都很安静，后面的人正忙着接吻——这次当然是真的。

**Author's Note:**

> 所谓改编自真实事件是什么：  
> 班级后门内侧新增了一个门把手——这是一切的起因。记住这个门把手.jpg
> 
> 这一天是我所在的小组值日，负责清扫几栋楼之间的走廊。当我中午清扫完毕推门而入时，我突然发现，我们的班主任他，在 门 后。  
> 虽然什么坏事都没做！但是真的很可怕！原以为他不在结果他却在！好可怕！他为什么会在那里啊？！  
> 这一中午我都没怎么睡好，他在门后这个命题就超绝绝望……
> 
> 时间跳转到晚上。我拿着扫帚正要出门的时候，在我前面的人不小心把那个门把手碰掉了，她不知怎么弄的把它挂了回去；出于好奇我也碰了一下，它又掉了。  
> 于是我把它捡起来，试图挂回去。  
> 这个时候，班主任他推门而入。  
> 他，推门而入。  
> 一开始还以为是哪个男孩子，后来仔细一想班里的男孩子们谁都没他那个围数（。）  
> 嗯。是他没错。  
> ……咦？？？  
> 我在那一瞬间，福至心灵，醍醐灌顶。  
> ——他今天中午之所以会在门后，就是在鼓捣（我手中这个）门把手。  
> ………………  
> 天啊。  
> 我在那里举着个门把手愣了好一会。  
> 这个感觉没有经历过大概是理解不了。  
> 时间溯回。角色颠倒。要怎么形容。  
> Amazing


End file.
